The One That Drives You Wild
by lizook
Summary: “I see the analgesics they gave you in the emergency room are doing their work.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: Set in an AU _Fire in the Ice _during which B&B are in an established relationship, so none, really...

**A/N**: Written in response to the following prompt from the LJ comm KinkintheBones (link in my profile, come join the fun!): There's something particularly hot about Booth in Fire in the Ice. Since it's his dominant hand in the cast, how does he manage to get Bren off without the cast getting in the way?

Major thanks to the posse (**SSJL, beatricks, shipperatheartrealistbynature, **and **nicolemack**) because I think every one of you helped with this in some way.

**Disclaimer: **Bones is still not mine. Title taken from Tim McGraw's _Let Me Love You_.

* * *

"Finally, home sweet home." He grinned as she dropped her purse in its place on the coat rack before following him in.

"I see the analgesics they gave you in the emergency room are doing their work."

"The ana whats its?"

"The painkillers, Booth." She set his prescription on the table and moved towards the kitchen. "Why don't you sit on the couch and just..." she sighed, following his progress around the room; it was like watching a five year old move from toy to toy, "just... _relax_."

"Ok, but only if my Bones will come and keep me company." He settled on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. "You'll do that, my Bones, won't you?"

She laughed, shaking her head, and crossed the room. "Of course, I'll make dinner in a little while."

"Dinner." He groaned and turned to face her, casted arm waving wildly in the air. "We were supposed to make dinner together and then..." he leaned close, eyebrows wagging suggestively, "then I was going to show you just how good I am in the shower."

"Hey, watch what you're doing! Just because you have a cast doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. A break like this can be-"

"Yeah, I get it, I need to let it heal." He bumped her shoulder with his. "Think about it though: you and me under the hot water, the glass fogging as I run my hands all over you..."

"Mmm, yes, you've proven quite a few times that you're very adept in the shower."

"And I wanted to again," his left hand fell to her thigh, squeezing lightly, "but I guess that's out."

"Yeah, you can't," she took a deep breath, crossed and uncrossed her legs; the gesture wasn't lost on him, "get your cast wet."

"No, but I can get_ you _wet." His hand slid up her leg and, before she realized what he was doing, undid the button on her pants. He struggled a moment, trying to push them off, but finally succeeded, letting out a soft cheer as they pooled at her feet.

He slid closer to her, hand brushing across the inside of her thigh, her eyes closing as she whispered, "Too late."

He grinned, hand ghosting over her hip. He loved knowing he was the one who made her like this, who drove her out of control in just a few short words and touches. God knew she did the same to him. "Oh dear Bones," his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties and her hips tilted up, making it easy for him to slide them down and out of his way, "love knowing I make you feel like this." His hand moved towards her heat, pausing in midair as he realized the angle was all wrong. He rolled his shoulder and turned his body. "Never going to stop mak-"

*BAM*

"Are you all right?"

He'd fallen right off the couch in his attempt to find the best position for his left hand.

"Yeah, I meant to do that." He raised himself up on his knees and faced her. "This is much better."

His hand moved between her legs, thumb brushing lightly over her clit as he set a slow rhythm.

And promptly lost it.

Damn non-dominant hand.

He pressed his mouth to her knee and started again, trying to keep a steady pace and find the pressure he knew she needed.

"Ow, that scratches."

He groaned, realizing his right arm had dragged across her leg wanting to show the left how this was done. "Sorry." He kissed her thigh and resumed his movements, slowly. Deliberately. He continued moving against her for several minutes until-

"Booth, that's not working."

"How about this?" He slid a finger into her, smiling as she instinctively moved her hips to meet him. "That better, baby?"

"Mmm, yes...."

He continued thrusting into her heat, adding a second finger as she began to writhe above him. Her hands grasped his hair and he grinned against her leg, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

"Oh, oh, right there... damn it!"

"God, sorry," he slowed and leaned forward to examine where his cast had banged against her hip, "looks like it's a little brush burned."

"I don't know, perhaps this wasn't the most logical -

"I'm gonna get you off, damn it!"

"Booth, given your medical condit... ohh...."

Her back arched as his mouth covered her, tongue thrusting into her fast. Hard. Her legs fell over his shoulders, hands fisting the cushion, breathing becoming shallow.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby." He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and curled his tongue into her once more. His hand began brushing circles over her sex, matching the rhythm of his thrusts as she began to shake against him.

"Shit I'm..." she gasped, head pounding against the back of the couch as his tongue swirled and she fell, "I'm coming... oh, yesyesyesyes."

He swept his tongue over her once more before he pulled away, kissing down her legs and leaning back against the table to look up at her. She was gorgeous, cheeks flushed, breathing still labored.

"You're more beautiful than..." he glanced around the room, searching for an adequate comparison, "than the Blessed Virgin Mary."

"Well, that's just a little ironic. Especially in light of the fact that she doesn't exist." Seeing his furrowed brow, she leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. "Thank you though." She ran her hand down his arm, massaging right above where his cast started. "Now give me that Crayola marker on the table."

"Of course, my beauuuutiful virgin."

She uncapped the marker, quickly inscribed a message on the hard plaster, and pulled on her pants as he fell next to her once more, reading what she'd written.

"'Even one handed you manage to get the job done.'" He laughed, arm draping across her shoulders, pulling her close. "That's one job I'd gladly do forever, my dear Bones, forevvvver."


End file.
